Solarian
Solarians are a sentient humanoid species originating from the planet Soltapia in the Milky Way's Inner Circle. Renowed for their technological prowness, the Solarians are widely regarded as the most technologically advanced species in the Milky Way, even more so than the Outer Circle species. Origins The Solarians underwent natural evolution on their homeworld without hindrance, owing to Soltapia's remarkable stability and the surrounding region's peace and prosperity. During this period, the Solarians did not undergo any major evolution of their physical capabilities. Their thirst for knowledge led to the rapid developmentof their brain, which made them the most 'clever' species of the Inner Circle, and led to their achievement of being the first known species of the Inner Circle to achieve interstellar travel capability. Worlds See also: Worlds of the Prime Federation. Worlds of the Solarian Federation Prime Federation *Soltapia Solarian Federation *Venus (Solarian-Sandstormer Joint Territory) *Mars Biology A Solarian's body remained largely under-developed, with physical capabilities such as strength and regeneration only slightly better than a Human's. Their internal organs are a standard humanoid's, with iron-based blood as with all other Inner Circle species. By human standards, most Solarians are dangerously anaemic due to the extensive nutrient requirements of their brain, which draws it's required nutrients from the bloodstream. They will also show slightly lower blood pressure, elevated haemoglobin levels and higher oxygen absorption rates. The most remarkable organ or feature of a Solarian is his or her brain. Studies show that an average Solarian's brain development and utilization index (BDUI) is about 75%-81% as opposed to the 5% of Humans, with the Antarcians, Atlanticans, Sandstormer BDUI all lying between 51%-72%. Some Solarian individuals have a peak BDUI of 97%, but cases are extremely rare. The remaining 3%-19% which till today remain eluded from the Solarians are portions dedicated to telepathy and magical abilities (EM-manipulation). A Solarian's brain is capable of performing a wide range of actions including compartmentalizing and multi-tasking while remaining focused, provided that the individual had received prior mental training. Although telepathy still eludes the Solarians, they are capable of extrasensory-perception (ESP). Even though ESP is not as powerful as direct telepathy, ESP does have a byproduct of sending out neurophase waves which the Solarians harness to use in their bio-synaptic interfaces. Main article: Neurophase Wave Government Main article: Prime Federation, Solarian Federation The ruling body of the Solarians is particularly hard to explain. For starters, the Solarian species consists of 8 echelons, and there are two Solarian universes, the Prime and the Federation. The Prime refers to the Prime Federation, the true Solarian Federation based in Soltapia, the homeworld of the Solarians. The Federation refers to the Solarian Federation which is established after the Five Power Joint Colony lost contact with the Prime Federation in the aftermath of the First Sol Crisis. Neither are aware of the existance of the other until contact was re-established during the Novum Portum expedition. Both the Prime Federation and the Solarian Federation are interplanetary federal republics, with generally the same administration structures but different people within them. The Prime Federation consist of the Prime Solarians while the Solarian Federation consist of the Sol Five Solarians. Category:Races